


Twister

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Series: It's not where you come from (It's where you belong) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, he thinks his dads are playing twister but boy he's so wrong, married thiam, nolan being a cutie and naive kid, nolan is thiam's adopted kid, that's not how you play twister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: Nolan gets scared because of a nightmare and decides to go to his dads bedroom but finds them playing 'Twister' in the middle of the night.





	Twister

It was late at night. Darkness was still present over the Dunbar-Raeken house. Everyone on their street were sleeping peacefully on their beds except for one little person. Five year-old Nolan was walking towards his dads bedroom. He'd had a nightmare and that's what woke him up. Since he couldn't go back to sleep -and he tried, he really did- he decided to go to his parents' room. As he got up from his bed and walked through the hall, he had small tears on his eyes and was holding the blue blanket Aunt Lydia had given to him on Christmas. He arrived at his dads' door and instead of knocking, he carefully opened the door.

As the door opened, he sniffed a little, "Dad? I can't sleep. I had a nightmare and-

He stops what he's saying 'cus he expected his parents to be sleeping. But they weren't. They were on their bed with the lights turned off, yes. They were awake, yes. But what Nolan found weird was the positions they were in: Liam was on his back, panting heavily and his face all flustered, his arms around Theo's neck. The chimera was above him, his arms beside the beta's body, his face equally flustered and they both were shirtless. The covers luckily covered their naked bodies, puddling just below Theo's back. They froze the moment Nolan opened the door, not having heard him coming to their room because of their... late night activities.

"What are you two doing?" asked the little kid.

Theo and Liam looked at each other nervously, neither of them talking. Nolan continued to look at his parents, trying to figure out what was happening and why their faces were so red just like whenever he had fever. He hope neither of them had a cold.

Liam bites his lip, and tapped his fingers at Theo's back, inciting him to answer 'cus he was sure that if he talked, there weren't going to be words coming from his mouth. Theo opened his mouth and closed it, then he opened it again and as calm as he could sound he said, "We're playing _'Twister'_."

Nolan found it strange that his parents were playing a game in the middle of the night. And on their bed. Without clothes. But his five year-old innocent mind just shrugged it off. He told his parents he had a nightmare and asked if he could sleep on their bed with them. They told him yes but he had to go back to his room for Mr. Snuggles, his teddy bear. He nodded and went back to his room, giving time to his parents to fix themselves before the kid came again. They all cuddled in the big bed and slept peacefully.

 

* * *

 

At the Dunbar-Raeken's house on an early morning, while Liam was taking a shower over his room and Theo was out for work, Nolan was having breakfast at the kitchen, eating his bowl of cereal when out of nowhere realization dawns on him on a certain event,

"Wait a minute." he pauses and then his eyes widen; he lets the spoon fall from his grasp and frowns, "They weren't playing Twister."

 

_"The best thing to hold onto in life is each other." -Audrey Hepburn._

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see something about the Dunbar-Raeken family just tell me and I'll try to do it!


End file.
